Virii
by Kai-chan
Summary: Ken siente que le falta algo... (Muerte, mucha muerte ^^UU)


Virii

Notas previas: Se que hace siglos que no escribo algo con notas previas, pero esto es necesario.   
ADVERTENCIAS: MUERTE!! SANGRE!!! MUERTE!! Y MAS MUERTE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Y es en serio ^^UUU Si no te gusta algo de esto, pues largo XDDD

Ken Ichijouji despertó esa mañana como tantas antes con un extraño sentimiento de vacío. Desde la muerte de Belial Vamdemon todo había estado en una misteriosa calma. Ahora Ken tenía una vida normal; sus padres estaba encantados con tener a un niño normal en su casa, Wormmon era feliz con eso también, y Ken estaba convencido de que eso era mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Tenía a su mejor amigo, Daisuke, muchos otros amigos, familia, compañeros, y siempre tenía el Digimundo cerca para un paseo.  
A pesar de ello Ken sentía un vacío, sentía que algo importante le faltaba, y no comprendía que. 

- Pero como sobrevivió?!  
- Es imposible! - Murmuró Hikari mientras miraba al monitor.   
- Pero allí está, de vuelta - Dijo Koushiro - Tendrán que combatirlo de nuevo...   
- Esta vez era imposible que regresara - repitió Hikari azorada.   
- Vamdemon... - Susurró Ken mientras miraba al monitor - Es asombroso...   
- Hay que acabarlo! - Gritó Daisuke mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente.   
- Primero debemos saber como es que regresó - Dijo Koushiro.   
- No podemos dejarlo atacar mientras tanto! Hay que detenerlo! - Respondió Takeru perdiendo la calma.   
Ken miró una vez más el monitor y se preparó para lo que fuera. 

El ataque a Vamdemon fue inmediato. No se esperaron intermediarios, ni se intentó razonar, los doce niños elegidos se dirigieron al ataque esperando encontrar al digimon aun debilitado por su reciente renacimiento, pero no fue así. Había vuelto a tomar su forma perfeccionada, por lo que ya no era tan alto como parecía las ultimas dos veces, pero su poder se había incrementado exponencialmente. Torres oscuras rodeaban el lugar, y las evoluciones armor serían inútiles frente a él.   
Una vez más Ken permaneció observando la situación, aun a pesar de que todos sus compañeros se habían lanzado al ataque. Un mal presentimiento atacó al chico, cuando oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza, hablándole en un susurro "Y pensar que antes tu hacías esto..." Ken sacudió la cabeza, y dejó el pensamiento a un lado.  
Vamdemon rió, entretenido con los intentos fútiles de los niños elegidos por detenerle.   
- Como demonios regresaste?! - Preguntó Tailmon desde el grupo.   
- Tengo amigos influyentes... Así regresé las últimas digamos... cinco veces...   
- Cinco?!   
- Bueno... Devimon, Vamdemon, Venom Vamdemon, Piedmon, Belial Vamdemon... Y ahora... Son cinco cierto?  
- Eras siempre tu?! - Preguntó Takeru.   
- Y quien si no? Pero ya tuve suficiente de la charla... Vamos a pelear o que?   
- Pero porque atacas esta vez?!   
- Tengo un trato... con un buen amigo... - Dijo el digimon, inmediatamente se acercó al grupo a una velocidad vertiginosa y tomó a Iori por el cuello - Veamos... quien de ustedes me ataca ahora?   
El grupo entero se quedó inmóvil. Nunca, en ninguna de sus formas habían visto a Vamdemon moverse a esa velocidad.  
- Estoy esperando - Dijo burlonamente - Vamos, que en esta forma no puedo leer el pensamiento.   
Ken dio un paso al frente.   
- Ya déjalo! Que quieres?!   
- Ah! Justo a quien buscaba! - Murmuró Vamdemon tirando a Iori a unos cuantos metros de distancia - El joven Ichijouji!   
- Que quieres con Ken? - Gritó Daisuke avanzando.   
- Yo? Nada.   
- Acaba con ellos Vamdemon - Dijo una nueva voz.   
- Ya, ya, no puedes culparme por divertirme en el trabajo - murmuró por lo bajo mientras de un único y rápido movimiento Iori y Miyako caían al piso sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada por ellos, sus digimons cayeron inmediatamente después. Uno por uno, Vamdemon eliminó a cada niño elegido, rápida y efectivamente, dejando solo a cuatro de ellos con vida.   
Ken observó la escena paralizado. Daisuke, Yamato y Taichi estaban rodeados ahora por digimons. Con Veemon, Agumon y Gabumon muertos no había nada que pudieran hacer para defenderse.   
- Quedan tres de tus amigos... Los elegí porque eran los más divertidos... Primero... Yamato... el iba a cumplir tu rol sabes? El podría haber sido el Kaiser, pero no! Lo fuiste tu, y es su culpa. Segundo, Taichi... Ah! El me mató demasiadas veces, quiero matarle yo, personalmente, ahora. Y finalmente, tu mejor amigo, Daisuke, el que te ayudó a separarte del camino correcto, y te regresó a la senda equivocada por la que habías transitado antes...   
- De que hablas?! Que quieres?!   
- Yo nada... pero tengo un amigo mío que quiere saludarte de nuevo... Ahora... vamos a jugar con nuestros amigos quieres? - Dijo el digimon sonriendo mientras levantaba a Taichi por la ropa - Que pena Yagami... que esta vez Agumon esté muerto...   
- Suéltame! - Gritó Taichi mientras intentaba soltarse.   
- Alto!! No puedes matarlo!! No lo hagas! - Gritó Ken una vez más. Avanzó hacia Vamdemon pero el propio Wormmon lo detuvo.   
- Ken-chan... si mueres no podrás salvarlos...   
- Pero ahora...   
- Ichijouji! Ya que tu eres tan inteligente, dime, crees que la sangre de este joven sepa bien?  
- Basta!!   
- De acuerdo - El vampiro mordió el cuello de Taichi sin esperar nada más.   
Ken observó en shock como el joven, que peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, se iba quedando quieto. Vamdemon dejó caer el cuerpo a sus pies mientras lamía las últimas gotas de sangre de sus labios. Taichi aún vivo intentó moverse, pero no pudo hacer nada.   
- Delicioso... - Murmuró el vampiro mientras apartaba el cuerpo con un pie - Bueno... Mi venganza está lista, ahora vamos por la tuya...   
Un digimon trajo a Yamato hasta donde Vamdemon estaba.   
- Yamato Ishida... Culpable de que te haya usado a ti para mis torres.   
- Déjalo en paz!! No es su culpa!!   
- Oh claro que si!! Verdad Yamato...?   
El elegido de la amistad nunca respondió. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par miraban a Taichi, mientras este luchaba por su vida.   
- Se quedó mudo de la emoción - dijo el digimon mientras miraba a Ken - No fue tu culpa Ken... Fue culpa de él, que te dejó ser el Kaiser...   
- No... no lo fue... no lo fue...   
- Pero... Dime que estás pensando en realidad...?   
- Los mataste... los mataste de verdad...   
- Vamos! - Vamdemon dejó caer a Yamato, quien se acercó a Taichi e intentó reanimarlo - Y acaso ustedes "Niños Elegidos" se preocuparon por las cantidades de digimons que mataron?   
- Claro que si!!   
- Claro que no! Cuantos digimons murieron sin que ninguno de ustedes derramara una lágrima por ellos?   
- Es...   
- Es diferente cierto? Para ellos es diferente, pero para ti es lo mismo!! Eso es lo que te hace especial!   
- De que hablas?!   
- No sientes la muerte de ninguno de ellos humanos o digimons... y lo sabes... Es más, si me permites decirlo, te es estimulante...   
- No!! Claro que no!!   
- Claro que si!! Es tu naturaleza! Por eso Milleniumon te eligió a ti para llevar la semilla!  
- NO!   
- Vamos, vamos, no hay que alterarse... Podemos hacer otra prueba entonces... - Vamdemon extendió su brazo para alcanzar a Yamato una vez más - Disculpa la distracción, volvemos a lo nuestro...   
- Basta!! Déjalos!!  
- No niegues tu naturaleza... - El vampiro extrajo una espada de la nada y Ken lo miró asombrado - Es de mis tiempos como Piedmon... Pensé que me sería útil...   
- NO PUEDES!!!   
- Me dirás entonces que cuando blandías ese látigo realmente no lo disfrutabas?   
- Pero yo...   
- Estabas confundido? Equivocado? Tonterías... eso es lo que quieren que creas, te están apartando de tu destino...   
- Entonces... no! Imposible!   
- Haremos otra pequeña prueba entonces... - Vamdemon hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla de Yamato, de donde brotó un poco de sangre - Lo ves? Sangre... el néctar de los dioses, claro que para ti tiene un significado algo diferente cierto?   
Ken miró hacia otro lado, pero no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al cuello.   
- Nuestra semilla ha vuelto a la carga?   
- Es... es imposible... La semilla está inactiva!   
- Si? - dijo haciendo un segundo corte - Porque no los mataste mientras eras el Kaiser...? Y en ese tiempo eras el peor de los virus... No me vengas con esa mentira de que no sabías que los digimons estaban vivos!   
- Yo...   
- Lo sabías! Y muy bien!! Llevabas largo tiempo viniendo al Digimundo cuando te convertiste en Kaiser!   
Ken bajó la cabeza y quedó en silencio.   
- Vamos! Es tu naturaleza, no tienes que negarla, acéptala y reinarás entre todos...   
- Yo no...   
- Quieres que te traiga un digimon acaso? Para volver a los viejos tiempos? Para matarle primero y recordar la experiencia?  
- No!! No quiero matar a nadie... Los digimons están vivos! Y los humanos también! No merecen la muerte!   
- Pero mueren, cual es la diferencia? - el digimon tomó algo de sangre en sus dedos y salpicó a Ken - Vamos... no sientes el poder de la oscuridad en ti...?   
- La oscuridad... está en mi...? - Ken llevó una mano a las gotas de sangre en su rostro y miró sus dedos en silencio.   
- Claro que sí... - El vampiro soltó a Yamato una vez más, y este se acercó a Taichi intentado una vez más reanimarlo.   
- Pero...   
- No pelees contra ella, y serás más poderoso de lo que nunca imaginaste...   
- Pero...   
- No hay peros... Sabes que es así...   
- Yo...   
- Tu quieres matar? Quieres el mundo? Quieres hacer lo que sea? Acepta tu poder, y tendrás lo que quieras.   
- Taichi... - Susurró Yamato hablando por primera vez.   
- Está muerto - Dijo Vamdemon - Sientes algo Ichijouji? Pena? Lástima? O acaso crees que es patético?   
- Está muerto - Dijo Ken simplemente.   
- Ahora nos entendemos.   
- Taichi... - Repitió Yamato.   
- Acabemos con tu sufrimiento - De un fluido movimiento la espada atravesó la espalda de Yamato justo en el corazón - Tiene su simbolismo cierto? Su corazón...   
- ...   
- Dolor? Culpa? Arrepentimiento?   
- No...   
- Acéptalo.   
- Aceptarlo...   
Vamdemon dio un paso hacia Ken, y le extendió una segunda espada.   
- Sabes que hacer con esta?   
- Por supuesto... 

Daisuke vio a Ken acercarse y no supo que decir, desde su ubicación no llegó a oír nada del diálogo.   
- Ken!!   
- Daisuke... - Murmuró Ken abriéndose paso bruscamente entre los digimons que rodeaban a Daisuke.   
- Estás bien!!   
- Yo si...   
- A que te refieres?   
- Fue bueno... mientras duró - Dijo Ken acercándose - Pero tu fuiste quien me sacó de mi camino.   
- De... de que hablas?   
Ken abrazó brevemente a Daisuke, aun con la espada en la mano y se separó de él.   
- Adiós Motomiya...   
En un movimiento rápido Ken atravesó el corazón de Daisuke con la espada. El cuerpo del último elegido cayó al piso y el tiempo pareció detenerse, hasta que Ken quebró el silencio.   
- No siento nada.  
- Como debe ser...   
- Entonces...   
- Estás listo, el mundo es tuyo si lo quieres...   
- Quien te envió...?   
- Fue más bien un trato con un amigo...   
- Me recuerdas...? - Habló una voz desde detrás de Ken.   
- De... Demon?   
- El mismo...   
- Verás... Demon es quien me vuelve a la vida...   
- Con esto te ganas unas cuantas resurrecciones más - Dijo Demon mirando la masacre que se había llevado a cabo apenas minutos atrás.   
- No creo que las necesite ahora...   
- Y para que todo esto?   
- Tu eres el príncipe de la oscuridad, el hijo de Milleniumon, y como tal debes tomar tu lugar.   
- Príncipe de la Oscuridad...   
- Ken-chan...?   
- Ah... Wormmon... Vamos, evoluciona, que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, y mucho tiempo por recuperar...  
- Pero Ken-chan... ellos...   
- Ellos nos mintieron Wormmon, y Vamdemon los hizo pagar por ello.   
- Entonces...   
- Vamos Wormmon, créeme es lo mejor.   
- Bueno... ya resueltas esas cosas... Vamdemon, Demon... Vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer...   
- Por supuesto... - Murmuró Demon satisfecho.   
Stingmon se puso de pie junto a Ken y el joven sonrió.   
- Quemen este lugar!! No quiero trazo de esta escoria humana! - Gritó a los digimons de los alrededores que obedecieron sin cuestionar.   
- El príncipe que toda la especie Virii esperaba - Dijo Vamdemon sonriendo - Finalmente estamos listos para enfrentar a los cuatro dioses... 

Notas finales:   
Este fic se lo dedico a Nath-koi, por todo el apoyo, y por contribuir a las ideas diabólicas de este fic. Además después de todo tiene a Vamdemon, Ken malo, una masacre, y Daisuke esta muerto, para quien más sería? XDD


End file.
